crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Tail's Lives
It was a friday I was walking by the road and then I saw an man selling old video games.And there was also a big sign that said so.like I don’t know why he even used that sign but because it was old retro games I went to the old man and he said “hello kind folk do you wan‘t to buy my old video games.I dont use them anymore so i’m selling them.” I said yes because he was selling them from $5 to $20. When I was searching I found sonic 3 and knuckles the two last games from my collection of sonic games. I'm a sonic fan and collect sonic games and the only two left are sonic 3 & Knuckles so I wen't to the old man and said "Can I buy this sir." He gave me a terrified look and said with a trembling voice"Yo you can have it for free." I thought it was suspicious but bought it anyway. When I got back home I placed it in the console and then it showed the intro of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 I was sad because I thought I was gonna finish my collection. But I still wanted to play it and it did work only thing is I can only play as Tails I was confused why can I only play as tails but brushed it off and then played it. It was normal I started at emerald hill zone but there was no enemies I was even more confused why is there no enemies did I buy a broken sonic game I finished the act and wen't on with act two and it was even more different there were NPC's now. The animals would talk to Tails and said if he was and he always replied with yes and Tails face got more depressed and at the end the animals weren't captured and there was no Boss. There was nothing and the thing that would happen if you beat the zone Tails would look around and smile and cry this happened in every stage and it gets worse every time until the last zone a graveyard and at the end we will see Tails looking at the grave of all of his friends Sonic,Knuckles,Amy and more. The tombstones show the day were they first appeared until there death. After seeing the graves he smiled and cried at the same and left the screen and then I heard a gun shot and tails come back flying down to the ground like after he died in the original sonic games and the he kneeled and put his hands to his face covering it and cried and then black screen then it reset. Then I heard something wisper in my ear saying" Kill me~~" Then I took the game buried it and tried to forget it forever but can't because I always dream about it if you found it don't play it or you'll suffer. Hello! This my first creepypasta so don't blame me if it's bad and shout out to HoodohoodlumsRevenge and leave some advice. Thank you for reading